


Decision

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decision is made an there is an unexpected visit, so no seks in this part but I will make that up to you, I promis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

When you wake up it's dark in the room and you're alone again. You sigh deeply and think about everything that happened. First, the revelation of Fili, he wants you to become his Queen one day, you feel very honored, but you're also afraid of how Thorin will react to that. You yourself have never really studied the history of Erebor, but you're pretty sure it's never happened that the Queen was not Royalty but just an ordinary girl with a simple background before. It makes you wonder if it actually can, and if not then you're wondering if Fili will stand by his words. He's been working so hard with Thorin to learn how to negotiate and with Balin to learn everything about the history there is to know. Would he really give it all up to be with you?

''Stop it.'' You suddenly hear.

You look at the door and see Fili standing.

''With what?'' you ask.

''With pondering.'' He replies.

''Pondering?'' you ask and come up slowly.

''Yes, and I also know whereof,'' he says and sits down next to you on the bed,'' I meant what I said, I would give anything up to have you by my side.'' 

''Fili, you work so hard to become a good King for your people later.'' 

''That is correct, and I want to be a good King for my people, but I can not be that if I have no amazing Queen at my side, if I do not have you at my side.''

You smile and blush by his words. He grabs your hands and gives them a kiss.

''Come on down, I made coffee.''

''Oh you know me really well.'' You say and quickly pull your shirt on.

Fili helps you out of bed and then holds up something.

''Do you want this too?'' He asks.

You see that he holds your slip and you want to take it, but Fili draws it back.

''Fili, please ....''

''Allow me.'' He says.

He kneels in front of you and holds it so that you can step into it. You put your hands on his shoulders to keep your balance and slowly Fili moves the slip up over your legs. When he comes to your thighs, he moves your shirt up and kisses your abdomen tenderly. You sigh and your hands slide into his hair.

''Maybe, one day, there will be a little one in here.'' He mutters softly.

You laugh and push him slightly away.

''Isn't that a little fast?''

'' Maybe,'' he answers, and he comes up,'' but if I do have children with somebody , it will only be with you.''

He leans foward and kisses your forehead.

''I told Kili that we need to talk with him.'' he says.

''Okay, let me just pull on my pants.'' say you and you separate yourself from Fili.

He waits by the door for you and when you're done, he grabs your hand and laces his fingers with yours. Together you walk down. Kili is in the room watching TV and looks up when he sees you.

''Hey, I have coffee for you.'' He says and holds up a mug.

You sit next to him on the couch and take the mug of coffee from him. You gently take a sip and then put it down. Fili sits down on the other side of you and he grabs your hand again.

You both look at Kili focused his attention on the TV only has but he feels you look at him and he smiles.

''I was right, was I not?''

He does not look at you, but you know he's talking to you.

''I'm sorry Kili, I did not ....''

''It does not matter, I just want to know one thing,'' he now turns his head and looks at you and then he looks at his brother, then back at you again,''am I going to lose you? Both of you?''

His eyes have lost the shine that they always have, and you can almost hear the fear in his voice. Fili and you look at each other, Fili nods and you look back to Kili.

''We both knew almost straight away that we enjoy you too much to give you up.'' you say.

Kili is grinning from ear to ear and throws himself instantly on the both of you. The strength is so strong that you fall back on the couch and you suddenly find yourself between the brothers. Kili's lips find your neck and he kisses you everywhere while you hear Fili laughing behind you. When you almost can not breathe you push him up gently.

''Here, within these walls, nothing changes. The only thing that changes is that outside these walls, before the people of Erebor, I belong to Fili.''

''I can live with that.'' Kili says immediately.

''Good, that's good.'' Fili says, relieved that Kili responds so well.

''So, when are you planning to come out with this?''

''As soon as possible.'' You say.

Suddenly you hear the doorbell, three pairs of eyes focus on the hallway leading to the front door.

''Are you expecting someone?'' you ask.

The Princes looking questioningly at each other, again the doorbell rings.

''Boys, open up!''

''Mother?''

Suddenly you stand up from the couch and you want to walk away but Fili is holding you back.

''Where are you going?''

''Away, I can not account for my presence, not after an absence of months.''

''Mother knows how much you meant to us, and besides she has always been very fond of you, you know that.'' Kili says.

Fili gives a tug on your hand and you fall back on the couch.

''Okay, I'll sit in a fauteuill.''

Before both can do anything you stand up and you sink into the fauteuill. Fili stands up to open the door and you feel Kili watching you.

''What?'' You ask.

''You're sexy when you're nervous.'' He says with a wink.

''Kili'' you hiss ,'' your mother!'' 

Before he can say anything you see Dis walking into the room from the corner of your eye with Fili walking behind her. Kili stands up and gives her a hug, then she looks at you. Slowly you get up and when she comes to you, you try to get across as confident as possible.

''Y/N, so good to see you again,'' she says, and she surprises you by pulling you into her arms.

You look over her shoulder to her sons who chuckle.

''I'll get coffee.'' Fili says.

When you let go of Dis she looks at you again and smiles.

''You have no idea how unruly these two were without you in their lives.'' She says.

She goes sitting on the other fauteuill. She looks around the room and her eyes fall on the piano.

''Do you play still sometimes?'' She asks Kili.

You hear Kili answer but your thoughts go to what you have done, only mere hours ago on that same piano. With her youngest son.

Fili then comes back and sets the coffee on the table.

''Just made.'' He tells his mother.

''Oh, good.''

Dis grabs the mug and blows carefully into it, when you see that her sons do the same you bite your lip to keep a laugh inside, Fili has the appearance of his Uncle and Kili of his his father but inwardly they are exactly their mother.

''So y/n, tell me, how long have you been having sex with both my sons?'' Dis asks all of a sudden.

You freeze at the same time that the Princes almost spit out their coffee on the coffee table. You feel yourself become red and have to force yourself to look at Dis.

''What?'' you ask slowly.

''What?'' Dis answers, as if it was a valid question in her eyes,''come on, I know my boys, I've raised them, I know what is happening in their lives even if they themselves do not tell me, mothers know these things.''

You play with the hem of your shirt, afraid to look at Dis to see the disapproval on her face and you dare not to look at the brothers either.

''Mother ...'' Fili starts.

''I will not judge,'' you can hear her say, and slowly your eyes find hers and instead of disapproval you see understanding,'' I know how crazy my boys are for you and like I said, they were not themselves in the months of your absence.''

Dis looks at her sons and places the coffee mug on the table.

''But this can not remain a secret for long, it will be noticed when you're here every day, people will talk. Eventually you have to choose.''

''I know that, and frankly I already made my choice.''

''Oh really? And upon whom, if I may ask, has the choice fallen?''

''Upon me.'' Fili says suddenly. 

Dis looks at her eldest son, and she frowns. 

''Really? Your Uncle will suffer a heart attack when he hears that you will not choose a Royale as consort.'' Dis says.

''I know, but he has to accept it.'' Fili resolutely answers.

''And if he does not?''

''Then I do not want to be King.''

''Fili....'' you say but the look he is giving you makes you stop.

''I meant what I said to you earlier, I do not want to be King if you are not by my side.''

''You are sure of this?'' Dis says.

''Absolutely.''

She sighs and rubs her hand over her face. 

''Very well then, when will you announce this?'' 

''As soon as possible. I will not let meself be brought to change my mind.''

''I do not want to change your mind, son, I want you to be happy.''

''And I will only be happy when y/n stands beside me.'' He says, and you can hear the sincerity in his voice.

''I know, and I will stand behind you, behind you both,'' she says, and she looks at you smiling,'' let me know when you tell this to Thorin so that I can be there.''

Fili nods and looks at you, he smiles at you and you smile back. You know Dis has always had a great influence on Thorin ever since Frerin died and you see it as a small victory that his mother is behind you in this.


End file.
